


Caught

by Lyl



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee should really know better by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

  
_Their eyes met across the crowded room. She knew in that instant that this was her soulmate, the one she had been searching for her entire lif-_

"What the hell are you reading, McGee?" asked Kate, startling the preoccupied agent.

"Um-ah...no-nothing," he stammered, quickly placing the book in a drawer and closing it with almost too much force.

"Ri-ight," said Kate, drawing the word out in a smug, disbelieving tone.

"It's something my sister left at my place-"

"Which just happened to find it's way to the office?" she asked, crossing her arms and smiling at his squirming form.

"I just-"

"Don't bother, McGee. Nothing you say can explain this away."

He knew she was right. She knew she was right.

"Don't tell Gibbs?" he asked in a resigned voice, knowing this was going to cost him big.

"For a price," she said, her smile widening. "But it's not Gibbs you should be worried about."

"Oh?"

"If Tony ever finds out, he'll hold it over you until your dying day. Maybe even longer."

A deep sense of doom filled him, and McGee knew she was right. Again.

END


End file.
